FIG. 1 illustrates an example of a power component comprising a package bottom B, two brazes b1 and b2 on either side of a support S enabling the removal of the thermal energy produced by the electronic component, the braze b2 being in contact with the power component Comp, gold finishes being necessary that ensure quality electrical and thermal contacts that are stable from a chemical viewpoint, the arrow FTh indicating the direction of the heat flow generated during the operation of the component Comp.
Certain brazing processes use alloys that have a low melting point. However, these alloys have various drawbacks:                mediocre mechanical properties linked to the formation of intermetallic species and to an uneven coverage of the surfaces to be assembled (case of Au—Sn-based brazes);        a poor temperature resistance (case of Ag—Sn, Cu—Sn and AuSn brazes), if it is assumed that the temperatures of the base have a tendency to increase with components of GaN type;        an excessively high reactivity with the finishing layers comprising notably gold positioned on the surface of the parts to be assembled (case of In—Sn).        
Furthermore, the current gold-based or silver-based brazes which could have a very good thermal conductivity and advantageous mechanical properties, are difficult to implement considering their melting point, as shown in FIG. 2, which provides the melting points of certain gold-based eutectics, showing that the latter are very high, thereby giving rise to difficult processing.
Similarly, commercial silver-based nanoscale inks and/or pastes have already been proposed, which have low melting points, typically below 300° C., notably for the production of conductors on plastic substrates. These inks and/or pastes are nevertheless not compatible with the power components notably addressed in the present invention, since they have high porosities and therefore poor resistances to high pressures.